


Ai Dungeon dump

by Goldenrdragon (GoldenRdragona), GoldenRdragona



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Ai dungeon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRdragona/pseuds/Goldenrdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRdragona/pseuds/GoldenRdragona
Summary: A collection of all my ai dungeon rounds! I actually liked some of the plots and characters, so i might try to write them later as stories!
Kudos: 1





	1. Glass

You are Glass, a patient living in Chicago. You have a hospital bracelet and a pack of bandages. You wake up in an old rundown hospital with no memory of how you got there. You take a look around the room and see the blood stained floor and equipment in various states of repair. There is a back door that leads outside, but as you look at it you see a smashed spider web on the way.

> You close your eyes for a second, trying to recall how you got here.  
As you lie down on the hard steel hospital bed, you close your eyes. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly as you visualize your breathing. In, out, in out. Slowly, the noise from the city dies down as you notice the comforting feeling of your lungs slowly filling with air. In, out, in out. With each breath, your body relaxes and you feel more calm. You keep taking deep breaths, focusing on your breathing and feeling your muscles relax.  
Slowly, you open your eyes as the pounding behind your eyes lessens. In, out, in out.  
Suddenly, there was a growl. It was distant, sounding from far down the halls. It sounded like a wolf, yet it sounded so alien and deformed.  
You pause, straining your ears to listen. It sounded very close. Did you really hear that?  
In, out, in out.  
There it is again. It's growing louder.

> You slowly stepped back, as if a small stride would save you from the wolf. Deep breath- in and out... It was coming closer, you could hear its steps and its loud breath.  
You slowly turn your head to the left, peering down the dark hall in front of you. It was very close now, right behind you. Your heart raced as you strained to listen for the noise. You hear nothing but silence.  
Slowly, you turn your head to the right. There was no noise there. Nothing. Nowhere.

> You to the left, there was nothing but the bed you had woken from. Slowly, you turned your head to the door.  
As you see nothing but darkness in front of you, you slowly step to the side.  
The noise begins again, but closer this time. The growl fills the halls as you jump back.

> You her heart was beating fast- it was all she could hear. The steps of the four legged beast seemed to draw nearer. Closer... until it was right behind the door. Then, it stopped.  
What was behind there? What was that noise? Something stirred deep in her mind as she stared at the door. Slowly, her hand reached for the knob- turning it carefully, she opened the door just a crack.

> You was meet with darkness, nothing but a jet black void staring at you. It was disturbing. When you glanced down, you saw nothing. you was certain something was there...  
As you look at the darkness, you could swear that you could see something staring back. It seemed to be watching you, following your every move. You felt like it was staring into your soul.

> You opened your mouth slowly. The air was cold and damp. you spoke even slower. "Is someone there?..." There was a pause... Then a reply.  
As you hear the voice, you jump back, slamming into the door.  
"I see you... I see you... I can see you... Are you the harbinger?"

> You "The h-harbinger?" you shivered, asking through the voice. "What will your answer be if i say yes?"  
"I'll kill you. slowly. and painfully."  
It was the harbinger.  
The cold, dark void that surrounded you reminded you of when he had trapped you in the children's ward.

> You "What if i say no?" you leaned against the door, keeping it closed. you locked it, too.

> You "What if i say i'm not the harbinger?"  
"You lie."  
"What if i say stop talking?"  
"I'll keep talking."  
"What if i say go to hell?"  
"I'd rather you didn't.

> You "Fair enough.." you mumbled. "Hell is a rather awful place, wouldn't you agree?" you asked quietly through the door. you closed your eyes, sighing.  
"Your form is weak. If you were the harbinger, I'd have no choice but to help you."  
It was the last thing you expected him to say. you opened your eyes, looking at the darkness.  
"What form would I have if I were the harbinger?" you asked.  
"You'd be... beautiful."  
Beautiful. you snorted softly, smiling slightly in the darkness. Beautiful. You don't know what the hell the man had been smoking, but you didn't think you'd ever be called beautiful.  
"I am not beautiful," you protested softly.  
"You're beautiful."

> You smiled. you didn't expect any of this.  
"Thank you. That's a very kind thing to say."  
The voice fell silent, and you stayed like that for a while, wondering what the hell was going to happen. Then, you heard the voice again.  
"I can see you."  
"See me?" you repeated softly, wondering what he meant.  
"Yes. I can see you."

> You "Should i open the door?.." you asked slowly and quietly. you eased your weight off of it, as you was leaning on it.

"Yes."  
"Okay."  
You opened the door, only to find a pale figure in front of you. It wore all black, its skin almost glowing in the darkness. it tilted its head to the side, staring at you for a while before saying anything.  
"You're the one called the harbinger."  
"Yes." The voice said quietly, but calming. welcoming. "Open the door."  
"I don't want to mess anything up." you said, as you slowly opened the door, only to reveal the dark-blue room, empty and still.  
I gazed over the beast. It shared the form of a wolf, but was big enough to take up the whole frame of the door. It's pelt was dark blue, and it's eyes were a glowing white.  
"We're friends." you said softly.  
The wolf dipped it head. "Then follow me."  
You did as the wolf had asked, following it through the halls. You passed by several dead bodies, killed by the beast. It's victims.

> You gazed at them. They were mangled and in shreds, yet you felt no fear. Somehow, you felt safe. you smiled, but the wolf didn't see. you knew he would keep you safe.  
You walked further and further, until the halls widened, and you saw what appeared to be a large room. It was all done in black and dark red, with several seats and couches scattered around the room.

> You "Where are we?" you asked quietly, gazing around.  
"The lupine manor."  
"What's that?.."  
"The den of my pack. We're the Black Wolves.

> You "The Black Wolves?" you asked slowly, as if he hadn't just said it. you gazed at his pelt. The name made scene. His pelt was a dark black, nearly black.  
"What if i don't want to join?" you asked, frowning slightly.  
"You have the option to not join. If you don't, then you may leave."  
"But you'll be angry."  
"No. I'll be disappointed, but I'll accept it."  
You stared at him for a few moments, before sighing. you gazed at the room again, and walked into it.

> You it was silent. you broke the silence. "Do you know why i'm here?"  
"To become a wolf. Just... change."  
The wolf watched as you changed. you felt energy course through your veins, felt your body changing. you let out a growl, and felt your teeth grow. You lifted your paw and claws grew from it. Your stomach expanded, and your head grew larger. Finally, your form became that of a wolf. you gazed at the wolf, who was also observing you.  
"We should go."  
You nodded in agreement, heading off into the forest. You walked alongside the beast, as you moved to the next house.

> You "Really. Who am i? Why did i wake up in the manor?"  
"You are pack. We don't question the Alpha."  
You were silent for a moment, as you gazed at the beast. You realize that this must be the Alpha of the pack. "What do you want?" you asked, respectful but also curious.  
"I want to see how strong you are. am I wrong to find your abilities impressive?"  
"Yes." You replied simply.  
"Then why are you here?"

> You grumbled, but it turned out to be a growl through the wolves form. "I keep asking you, you never tell me. I woke up here with no memory."  
"Yes. I didn't either, when I first woke up."  
The wolf looked at you for a few moments, as if trying to see through your lie, but shrugged and turned away.

> You "Are there others?" you asked.  
"Yes, but no. They're with their mates, or fighting the humans."  
"Why am I the only one who was sent?"  
"You are the only one who can kill the hunter.

> You "The hunter?" you asked. You continued to walk down the path. The night was dark.  
"A man comes to the forest. He kills our animals and takes their pelts. He takes away our way of life. One of us has to stop him.  
"I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to kill him, but if he keeps doing this, we'll all be dead."  
"Well, you have the option to not kill him. If you don't kill him, then I will.

> You blinked, and stopped walking. you peered into the forest.  
The wolf seemed to pause as well. It gazed into the trees, before slowly turning to look at you. "There. Do you see it?"  
You turned, and saw something move. through the darkness.

> You narrowed your eyes, focusing on it.  
You saw the blur of fur, and thrust your fist forward. It connected with the creature's body, sending it hurtling through the air.  
"What the..." Ben whispered, as you started forward into the trees.

> You [wait, who is ben?].  
"Ben?"  
"Yes? Why am I called that?"  
"You're the one who wakes me up in the morning."  
"Ah, of course.You saw the movement once more, as your stomach clenched.  
"It's just a deer." The wolf said softly.  
"Maybe." you said softly, as you felt your fur beginning to prickle.

> You turned back to face the path you were walking along. "Whats your name? Where are we going?" you asked quietly, not sure what to say or do.  
"I'm Fenrir."  
"I don't want to play with you."  
"Why not? You're the only one who's come across so far that's willing to talk to me.

> You glanced into the forest as you walked along side him. "I want a explanation. I woke up in a hospital like room. I'm sure i didn't just magically appear. What happened?"  
"You've been asleep. For years."  
"What?"  
"You've been asleep. For years."  
"I can't be awake for that long. It's impossible."

> You held back a whine. "If i had been asleep for years, where did i come from before that?"  
"You came from the hospital."  
"What's a hospital?"  
"It's a place where people go when they are sick."  
"I'm not sick.

> You paused. A hospital? How did you forget what that was. you peered off to the side. you was forgetting things. you forgot your own name.  
"Don't look so sad. You can get your memories back. Just say the words." Fenrir said.

> You "What words?" you asked, watching fenrir with wide eyes.  
"The words to get your memories back. Say them, and you will be whole again."  
"How do you know my language? How do you know how to get me my memories back?

> You paused. "Plus, how do i say something i forgot?"  
"You don't have to say it out loud. Just think it, and it shall be so."  
"What do you mean?

> You paused and sighed. you closed your eyes and thought.  
You thought of your mother.  
Then, you felt it. You felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of your shoulders, and your fur began to stand up.  
"My name is Fenrir. You are human. The forest is my home. Do you understand?"  
You thought for a few moments, as your mind went blank. Then, it came to you. Your memories.  
[this is where it started to repeat its self.]  
"My name is Fenrir. You are human. The forest is my home. Do you understand?"  
You remembered your name. "My name is Human. The forest is my home.

> You say "My name is glass."  
"Good. That's the word. Now, try again."  
You thought of the word "glass".  
"Good. That's the word. Now, try again."

> You say "I huffed. Glass."  
"Yes! Good job! Do it again!" Fenrir said happily, pleased with your reaction.  
"What do you mean? What did I say?" you ask.  
"You said 'I huffed. Glass.'repeat it after me."  
"I huffed. Glass."  
"That's correct! You're getting the hang quite quickly!" Fenrir says with a wide grin.  
You grin back, before huffing loudly, in which fenrir grins and repeats after you.  
"I huffed.

> You "Glass."  
"Good. That's the word. Now, try again."  
You thought of the word "glass".  
"Good. That's the word. Now, try again.

> You say "Come on. I've said it like a hundred times already!"  
"But that's what you said on your first try! I'm helping you get more words to make it more interesting!"  
"Fine! I'll say it again."

> You say "Glass."  
"Yes! That's the word I wanted to hear! Say it again!"  
"Glass."  
"Yes! That's the word I wanted to hear! Say it again!"

> You stick your tongue out childishly. "Glass. My name is glass."  
"Good job! That's the word I wanted to hear! Now, say it again!"  
"Glass. My name is glass. I'm happy here. No one can hurt me. Thank you for bringing me home."  
"Good job! Now, try again!"  
"Glass. My name is glass. I'm happy here. No one can hurt me. Thank you for bringing me home."  
"Good job! Now, try again!"  
"Glass. My name is glass. I'm happy here. No one can hurt me.

> You paused. you felt like you was trapped in a circle. you was sure you had said glass a hundred times. He was saying the same thing over and over again.  
"Glass. My name is glass. I'm happy here. No one can hurt me. Thank you for bringing me home."

> You hissed, and walked ahead of him. "Shut up, please."  
"Good job! Now, try again!"  
You took a deep breath, and continued repeating the word "glass".  
"Good. That's the word I wanted to hear! Say it again!" Fenrir said.  
"Glass."  
"Yes! That's the word I wanted to hear! Say it again!"  
"Good. My name is glass. Fenrir said with a chuckle, "Say it again."  
"Glass. My name is glass. Fenrir said with a chuckle, "Say it again."  
"Good. That's the word I wanted to hear! Say it again!" Fenrir said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up with a dull pain in your head. You look around and see that you're in the middle of a forest. You have no memory of how you got here or where you are. You look around you and see a smashed up car. There is a window smashed into it and you crawl inside. As you do, you realize that there is an unconscious man in the back seat.

> You try to check to see who the man is.  
You turn the man over and you see that he is wearing a red uniform with "firefighter" written on the back. You check his pulse and he has some faint pulse of life. But he is clearly heavily injured.

> You try to see if there is any way you can help him.

A band of cannibals comes out of the woods and grabs your friend.  
At this point, you don't have many options left...

> You try to pick up a heavy and long stick and swing it into a cannibals head.

An uneasy feeling begins to settle in your stomach as you realize that you are no match for these cannibals. You feel the sweat drip down your back, as you prepare yourself for their arrival.

> You try to tell them that you am a cannibal too.

The large cannibal stops and looks at you. He stares at you for a while, before motioning for the rest to leave. He motions you over and you follow him.

> You try to follow him, but i'm prepared to run or fight.

The cannibal takes you to his village. They are a group of about 20-30 people that have been living off the land for a long time. They are hunter-gatherers that gathered together to defend in case of an attack. They have no proper leaders, they simply discuss issues and make decisions as a group.

> You try to ask if they speak english.

The man smiles and replies in English, "Just a little"  
He goes on to explain that they have run out of food and need to go elsewhere for supplies.

> You try to ask them if they have ever fished.

You hear a rustling in the bushes near you. Suddenly, a large figure leaps out and holds a large knife to your throat. The rest of the tribe watches in terror. "Don't move, or you're dead!" He demands in a harsh whisper.

> You try to ask him what he wants.

He looks around before answering, "What are you lot doing out here? How did you get out here?"  
You try to think quickly, but realize that this crazy man may be unpredictable. You best answer carefully.

> You try to say "These people are a powerful group who live here. they work together. If you dont kill us, perhaps we can help"

He seems satisfied with your answer. "Yes, yes..." he mutters. "this works for me. Theres a strongbox in my tent in which you can find some rations and water for your journey home."

> You try to say "Thank you, sir"

He looks at you expectantly, waiting for you to finish the sentence. "Thank you, sir," you try again. "Thank you, sir." "Sir?" "S...!", you correct yourself. "Thank you, sir." "Okay. Good night," he says, turning his back on you.  
The man walks away into the darkness, and the rest of the group sets off for their campsite.

> You try to talk to the people who brought you here.

You are sat down in a circle of couches. The man sits down next to you and tells you to keep your voice down. "This is what they call a crisis discussion." "A what?" "A crisis discussion. You don't need to worry about it, just relax and listen to the elders talk." "I'm not a child." "Them's the rules." "For what?" You ask, confused. The man notices you are not a child and tells you to stop shouting.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
A crisis discussion involves a large group of people who are unsure what to do next after a disaster. The group is split into two: those who think the disaster was caused by god, and those who don't. The people in the 'don't' group are given one hour to prove why the disaster occurred. Anyone who fails to do so will be killed, so members of the group must choose their arguments wisely.  
"Wait, this is a discussion about god? But I don't believe in god. I'm an atheist." "Everyone's a believer at some point." "How can you just accept that there is a god after what I'm about to tell you? There's a man on a mountainside who cuts the sexual organs off children who climb near the top. He also requires a offering of their blood.

> You try to say "Why would anyone in the name of god do that. Dear christ!"  
The man's face turns red and he stands up. "Do not blaspheme the lord's name. You will leave this island now, or else you will suffer." "But I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and live in peace.

> You try to say "Wait. Never mind. Give me a year and i'll build a boat and leave."  
"You will leave now."  
You are given thirty minutes to gather your belongings. "Bye!" You shout, waving to them as they walk away. They do not turn around.

> You try to walk into the forest, careful to stay away from chop-of-kids-genitals mountain. you head to the shore, and climb a tree to sleep in for the night.  
You make camp up in a tall tree, and sleep for the entire day, waking to the sun. There's a storm brewing, so you build a small fire and boil water to cook your dinner in.

> You try to decide to try to fish. you wad out into the ocean a bit to see if there is fish.  
It is a man made pond, but only a little bigger than the ocean. It's round, so you can't see the edges.

> You try to check if there is fish or any plants in the water.  
There's a board with three holes in it placed in middle of the pond. You can't see over it so you climb on top of it to see over it. You feel something brush against your leg. You look down and there is a small fish nibbling on your pant leg. You reach down and pick it up, and find it to be much heavier than it should be. You drop it back into the water and watch it swim away, but it keeps nipping at you. You throw a rock at it, but that doesn't work so you give up and climb down.  
You take a cup and fill it with water from the river, and climb back into the tree. You place the cup on a branch so it can hang over the water for you to drink out of.

> You try to see if there are any fruits in the tree.  
You climb up the tree and begin to search for edible fruits. You begin by taking off your shoes and socks, then pull off your pants and shirt. You tie your pants and shirt into a rope and throw it over a tall tree limb, then continue to search for food. You pull yourself up into the limbs to avoid falling into the pond.  
You come across several kinds of fruits. Some you pop in your mouth and others you throw from the limb. Most of them you can't eat, but a few look interesting.

> You try to if you find any poison fruits, you keep them to make poisons out of.  
You manage to pull yourself up into the tree well enough to see over the edge. You don't find any poisonous fruits, but you do see a strange looking root you've never seen before.

> You try to study it.  
You pick it up to take back with you. It's light and pliable, but there's something off about it. It has no smell.

> You try to decide to not eat it. better safe then sorry.  
You slowly put it back where you found it. You find a couple more fruits that look good but decide to leave them for later.  
You begin to think about how hungry you are, and how much your stomach hurts.

> You try to decide to eat fruits you know are safe and make a trap for prey.  
You cut the skin, bite and core out several fruits. You place the fruit into your bag and set it on a tree limb near up in the tree where you can see it. You cover it with leaves so it will stay fresh but it's not like it's going to stay that way for long. You cut up some of the fruit and start to peel the skin off with your teeth. You throw the skin down to watch it fall, since you'll need the hands free to gather more fruit. You eat several of the fruits and throw the rest down to watch them fall.  
You can't seem to find any more on the same branch so you have to jump down to get them.

> You try to make a plan for the future.  
You can't really think about the future right now, since you're so hungry. You finish off the fruit and throw the core down as well.

> You try to deicde to make a weapon, to help hunt and defend yourself. you take a large stick and sharpen it as if it was a blade or spear.  
You find a large, straight, sturdy stick and begin to sharpen both ends. You know you could easily make a simple spear or blade out of it, and you're curious what it would feel like. You decide to use the stick as a weapon in case you're unable to escape or fight them off.  
You climb down out of the tree and wander the forest floor looking for grazing prey. You spot a hare eating berries, and take aim.  
You're able to hit it right on it's head. The hare falls to the ground dead.

> You try to quickly pick the hare and your weapon up, and bring it back to your tree where it is safer.  
You are able to easily lift the dead hare over you head and bring it back to the tree.

> You try to bring your stuff up the tree and into your camp. you a hollow dip in the tree to store things in, and a large limb to hang a boiling pot of water from.  
You use your stick to slowly and carefully nudge you bag up the tree. You put the hare inside the tree hollow and cuddle it close to yourself in the camp.  
You place your sharpened stick inside your bag and put it up in the tree for safety as well. You find a large, straight, sturdy stick and begin to sharpen both ends. You know you could easily make a simple spear or blade out of it, and you're curious what it would feel like.

> You try to cook the hare in the boiling water to make stew and plan on making a boat.  
You pull out your firestarting kit, and get to work rubbing a small amount of flint and steel on the pan. It takes several tries but you finally get a flame. You put the pan on the fire and add the hare in the pan to cook.  
You need to come up with a plan to distract and maybe even escape the darkness around you. Your tree offers little in the way of defense, but you do have your stick. You could plant it under one of the standing trees and try to drive it through the heart of one of the guards.  
You could also stay in the tree and climb down when the guards aren't looking. They seem to have left the previous night, so you'll have to make sure you get them before they leave again.

> You try to focus on your food.  
You tighten your grip on your blade and snack on a berry as you wait. You watch the guards for a time and notice how they stand at attention when one of them arrives. You know the drill well enough now.  
"I appreciate your vigilance, ser. We're men of the light and will always guard it's borders. We need not fear a darkness that cannot break past our defenses."  
You nearly laugh. "The night will always find a way to breed fear, even if you believe it not. You're letting the traitors' lies convince you that they can succeed where they failed. You should not. The Empire will always find a place of service in supporting the rightful ruler of this world."  
The man nods as he takes in your words. "We'll get that book then. It's urgent that we find it, but our mission comes first. You'll get it done, and you have my thanks for your help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That man on the mountain scares me.


End file.
